


Monarch's Lullaby

by mamorin



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Romance, Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Soma is still referred to as Prince and Agni as Butler tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamorin/pseuds/mamorin
Summary: Prince Soma and his butler Agni just can't keep their feelings to themselves.Nor their hands. Or their lips.





	

**Author's Note:**

> another super short piece i actually wrote while on vacation months ago but i found today between my countless drafts and decided it was worth a shot
> 
> so here's me doing anything and everything i can to keep the somagni section alive  
> i love this ship so much y'all have no idea
> 
> thanks for stopping by c:

"What are you thinking about?"

Soma's words shook Agni out of his drowsiness, popping the bubble of comfortable silence they have been wrapped up in for a solid ten minutes.

They were cuddling on the couch, not really minding the muted tv show broadcasting in front of them, just relaxing in each other's warm embrace. The prince was sitting between Agni's legs, cuddled up against his chest, and he was quietly enjoying the delicate but firm grip of the other's strong arms around him.

At first the butler was a little taken aback by the sudden question and was going to say 'nothing', but when Soma raised his gaze on him expectantly, his pretty big eyes admitting no senseless answers, he decided to think it through a bit.

"I'm thinking about you, my prince," Agni replied softly, only to be met by a quiet giggle followed by a delighted sigh.  
"My, my, how cliché of you," Soma gave him a tender smile, before lifting his chin up to plant a chaste kiss on his butler's neck. The latter squeezed him lightly in their hug, smiling back.

Fighting back his shyness, Agni tentatively pressed a kiss on his prince's forehead, then a second one on his hair.  
"I'm terribly sorry, but I can't seem to think of nothing else since the day you saved me, Soma-sama," the butler spoke in a murmur, making the other melt down in a puddle of happiness. "Is it bad?," he added, frowning.  
"Not at all," Soma replied. He reached out a hand to stroke Agni's cheek, looking deep into his eyes. "How can you say such devastatingly adorable things like that? _You_ 're too adorable, take a break sometimes."

"Again I'm sorry, but I beg to differ, my prince. You're way more adorable. Not in my previous life nor in this one you've given me, I have never seen someone more beautiful than you, Soma-sama," Agni said, bringing a hand up to curl Soma's strands of hair around his own fingers but keeping his gaze fixed on the other's shiny eyes.

Soma smiled lovingly, reaching up to kiss Agni on his lips, hesitating a second more than convenient before pulling back.  
"You know, this is like the third time you tell me something so cheesy today. Another time and I'm going to die, I'm serious. At least warn me beforehand," the prince pouted, cupping his servant's cheeks in his hands and peppering his face with kisses.

"If this is what my prince desires, then shall it be," Agni whispered, closing his eyes and tilting his head to meet Soma's lips against his own.


End file.
